


Pre-Ceremony Jitters

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Konoe is feeling a bit nervous the night before she receives the honor of becoming one of the Ten Mages. So, she does something she knows is capable of helping.





	Pre-Ceremony Jitters

Having been designated as someone worthy of joining the ranks of the Magic Associations Ten Mages while still being a student was something that Konoe hadn’t thought about, deeming that her friend, Trinity, was far more deserving than she was. But that didn’t stop the pink-haired student from feeling nervous the night before she was deemed to join their ranks, keeping her awake for what felt like hours on end. This was a fantastic honor bestowed on a very select few, and the fact that she had been chosen for it brought a soft smile to the yellow-eyed woman’s lips. “I shouldn’t be nervous about this… I shouldn’t even be getting this honor, Trinity should… So why do I feel this way?”   
  
Turning over in her bed, the young student quietly sighed and brought a hand to her face to cover her eyes. “Most people would take a time like this to relieve some stress, but… It’s far too late at night to go out.” Turning onto her back, Konoe sighed as she looked at the ceiling above her, knowing there was still something that she could do to help with her nerves. “I’ll have to not be too loud… No need to risk letting anybody know that I’m doing this.” The young pink-haired woman brought a hand between her legs and gently caressed her thighs for a moment, making sure to start things slow and build herself up to something she knew would both tire her out and make her feel wonderful in the end.

 

Slowly spreading her legs, Konoe’s breath hitched as she slowly dragged a finger over her slit, feeilng just how wet she was becoming so quickly. “Has it really been that long since I’ve done anything…? I’m incredibly sensitive…” Mumbling to herself, the pink-haired woman slowly traced a finger around her clit, earning even more heavy and blissful breaths from herself. Those breaths slowly turned into soft pants and whines, however, when she pushed a finger inside of her womanhood and spread her legs as far as she was reasonably able. Pumping said finger back and forth at a slow pace, the yellow-eyed student bit her lip as she felt a moan rumbling from her throat, ready to escape. But she was far from ready to five in and feel that good, even as she brought a hand to her breast to begin massaging her breast.

 

Her motions were simple but fluid as she firmly grasped one of her breasts and outstretching her fingers to pinch and lightly pull on her nipple, her single finger starting to move faster and faster inside of herself. The pink-haired woman writhed in the bed from her own touch, those moans that she was biting back forcing their way from her lips as the pleasure inside of her started to bubble up more than she could properly handle. “It really has been a long time, hasn’t it?~” Rolling to her side, Konoe pushed a second finger inside of her wet cunt while continuing to play with her breast. It felt fantastic to have someone touching her body once again, even if that someone was herself. The feeling of a hand squeezing her breast and fingers pumping back and forth against her inner walls elicited moan after moan from the yellow-eyed student’s lips, prompting her to quickly turn her head and sink her teeth into her pillow to try and keep herself quiet.

 

The ceremony in the morning was far from her mind now as it was slowly starting to be consumed with pleasure and lust, the very room she was in vanishing as she closed her eyes and focused on making herself feel better and better. She was an incredibly intelligent and persistent woman, and that showed as she started to gently grind against her hand, using the base of her palm to stimulate her clit. Konoe’s movements were strong enough to make the bed she was on creak or shake, but there was a sense of urgency and desperation in them that drove her to push for a harder and more powerful orgasm than she’s felt in a while. Breathing heavily into the pillow she was biting down on, the pink-haired woman could hear just how lustful and needy she was, only from the soft sounds she was making. Every whine, every whimper, every moan that was muffled out by the pillow she was biting into. Everything was building up just how she wanted it to, and she couldn’t have been happier as she stayed on her side and hiked one of her knees up to give herself more access to her body.

 

Moving her hand from one breast to the other, the young student was more than willing to stop and play with her nipples as she began to move her hips a little bit faster, giving in to the pleasure that was coursing through her. Every nerve in the woman’s body was on fire as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of herself, hitting each and every sweet spot she could reach with just her fingers. Rolling over onto her back once again, Konoe caught her lower lip between her teeth instead of keeping the pillow in her mouth, eyes still closed as her mind wandered into the endless sexual possibilities it could come up with.

 

However, just as things were starting to feel wonderful and like she was going to crash over the edge of her orgasm, the pink-haired woman stopped and immediately pulled her fingers out of her tight cunt, gasping and writhing in place for a moment. Bringing her arousal-coated fingers to her lips, the yellow-eyed woman gently traced her lower lip with the tip of her fingers before sticking her tongue out and licking a small amount of her juices off of them. Konoe shuddered as she realized just how sweet and subtle the taste of her arousal was, almost finding it to be the perfect balance between obvious flavor and just sweet enough to want more.   
  
Though, as she turned over her stomach and hiked her rear end up in the air, the pink-haired woman reached her arousal slick fingers back to her plump rear end and smiled. Without saying a word or every second guessing what she was doing to find more pleasure, the pink-haired student pushed a single slick finger into her asshole, gasping and almost screaming into her pillow from the sudden and intense pleasure that sparked inside of her. Slowly pumping that finger back and forth inside of her tight ass, Konoe incidentally dug her nails into her rear end, moaning into the pillow once again before bringing her other hand to her dripping pussy, craving more attention for it.

 

Once again biting down on the pillow to keep herself quiet, the woman began fingering both of her holes just as quickly as she was a moment ago, slipping a second finger into them both when she craved more than just one. A loud moan left her lips and faded into the pillow as she started to buck her hips in the air, focusing more on the pleasure coming from her ass than anything else. The feeling of bliss and ecstasy that coursed through her was incredible, causing the woman to crave actually being fucked by someone or something instead of just using her fingers. Of course, in the back of her mind, she knew she had no choice with the situation she was in, but that didn’t stop her orgasm from rapidly approaching.

 

Before she knew it, the pink-haired woman was writhing in place and screaming into her pillow as she reached her orgasm, a loud and slightly incoherent noise leaving her. Bucking her hips a few times as her orgasm came crashing through her, each time she bucked her hips, Konoe coated both her hand and her sheets in her clear arousal, squirting and just making a mess that she was far too lost to actually care about. A slightly blissful smile came to the woman’s lips as she felt exhaustion suddenly hit her like a train, her fingers still buried deep into her holes as she fell back against the bed on her stomach. Opening her eyes when she realized there was no desire to move, no desire to get away from the ruined spot in the sheets, or even to remove her fingers from her body, the yellow-eyed woman instead just let out a soft and satisfied sigh.   
  
Konoe admittedly felt far too good to care about anything other than basking in the afterglow of her orgasm as she closed her eyes, which was perfect as she felt herself slowly starting to drift to sleep. It was a good thing the ceremony wasn’t until sunrise or the pink-haired woman would be in some deep trouble as the bliss finally pushed her mind into unconsciousness. Of course, right now, with how incredible she felt, that would not be a problem for her.


End file.
